


Winchester the Dinosaur and the Bee

by Sams_Unicorn



Series: Carnival Play For Hunters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it's okay, Carnival, Carnival Games, Carnival Play, Carnival Rides, Castiel Plays A Game, Charlie Name A Dinosaur Winchester, Crack, Crowley Gets A Little Mad, Crowley Loses A Bet, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jumbo Prizes, M/M, Sam Wins A Bet, Stuffed Toy Prizes, Toy Bumble Bee, Toy Dinosaur, and wins, county fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Unicorn/pseuds/Sams_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much all in the tags. After the bumper cars, Dean and Castiel go on the Tilt A Whirl, but they end up in front of a carnie game before the ride even starts. </p><p>This story will make a tiny bit more sense if you read Supernatural Bumper Cars first, but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester the Dinosaur and the Bee

Castiel probably should’ve been warned that these “rides” that Dean spoke of were supposed to hurtle one in a direction and spin one around. The moment Cas was thrown off his balance, he thought he was in danger. He grabbed the nearest part of Dean (which happened to be his hand) and teleported them off of the ride. 

It seemed unsafe to Castiel from the start anyway. The metal holding the small partial domes to the main platform was very rusted and the whole thing seemed to screech in protest at its forced movement. 

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean had said as soon as he realized what Castiel had done. He was aware of his hand being grasped but didn’t pull it away nor did Cas drop it. 

Castiel soon saw one of the partial domes spin by with Sam and Charlie in it. They were waving their hands in the air and laughing. Not in danger at all. 

“I am sorry. The movement startled me and the structure seemed unsafe,” he answered honestly. 

Dean’s expression softened. “It’s okay. Rides aren’t for everybody.” He looked around for a moment for something else to do. He spotted something nearby that caught his eye. It was a giant stuffed bumble bee. “Oh, let’s play a game!”

“Game?” 

“Yeah, c’mon,” Dean pulled Castiel toward the booth with the jumbo prizes. “See those stacked bottles over there? They give you a shot to knock them all down with a ball for money. If you manage to knock them all down, then you get to choose a stuffed animal prize,” he explained as they neared it. 

Dean finally pulled his hand out of Cas’ grasp and fished money out of his pocket all while eyeing the big bee hanging from above. Castiel followed Dean’s gaze and found it amusing that he would want such a thing that he had no use for. But if one of the saviors of the world wanted it, they should have it. 

“Can I try?” Castiel asked as Dean handed the booth worker some money. 

Dean actually wanted to be the one to try and win, but he wasn’t in the mood to deny Cas anything. “Sure, go for it.” 

The man working handed Castiel a heavy white ball and explained to him that he had to knock all three stacked bottles off the table to get the prize. 

Castiel took a moment to assess his situation. The bottles were metal and his ball was thick plastic. The breeze was thankfully not strong enough to intervene with his pitch. It would not take much of his strength to accomplish his goal. 

He took aim and released his wrath against the three bottles standing between him and a stuffed bee. The ball zoomed past and hit all three bottles off the table…and continued through the stopping tarp behind it. Dean heard glass shatter somewhere back there and could only look stunned for a moment as the hole in the tarp caught fire from the high friction. 

Castiel smiled at his victory and said, “I’ll take the bee, please,” as the carnie worker was trying the pat out the fire. The guy eventually got it under control and stared wide-eyed at Cas. 

“No problem, dude…but did you have to throw so hard?” 

Castiel shrugged and watched the man pull down his giant bee from above. 

Dean smiled softly as he saw Cas take the large toy. Then Castiel was suddenly offering it to Dean much to the hunter’s surprise. “For you. I saw you staring at it,” Cas told him. 

Dean was about to tell Cas that Dean was going to win it for him, but what exactly would an angel do with a giant stuffed toy. He took it politely and smiled, blushing slightly. “Thanks, Cas.” 

“Awe, how cute,” Sam said from behind Dean. 

Dean’s smile disappeared. “Oh, shut up.” But he held tight to the bee by hugging it to his chest. 

Charlie had her eyes on the aftermath of Castiel’s fast pitch. “Did you use a little too much force?” 

Cas shrugged. “I wanted to win.” 

Crowley snorted. “Like that wasn’t obvious. Nobody without angel mojo could win that scam of a game, though.”

“I bet I could,” Sam said. 

Crowley sneered. “And wager what? Your soul? I like this bet.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Ha ha, very funny, Fergus. How about if I lose, you get to say ‘I told you so.’ If I win, I get to say ‘I told you so.’”

Crowley frowned. “That’s it? Where’s the fun in that?” 

“The fun is proving you wrong. How about it, Charlie? What prizes are cute enough for you?” Sam asked. 

Charlie’s eyes skimmed the stuffed animals until she found a green and purple triceratops dinosaur. “That one,” she said, pointing at it. “And I shall name him Winchester, and he shall represent the great defeat of Crowley’s poor judgement of human capabilities.” 

“One Winchester dinosaur coming right up,” Sam said as he pulled out some cash and handed it to the carnie. 

Sam was handed a ball. He did not take as long as Castiel did to throw it. He just aimed and threw with blind hope that Winchester the dinosaur could come home with Charlie. Sure enough, each bottle came crashing down. 

Charlie cheered and whooped and was handed Winchester the dinosaur. She jumped up and down, dancing with it for a moment before she looked back to Crowley. “You lost!” 

Crowley was red in the face. “Lucky shot!” he shouted and searched for money in his pocket. He handed the carnie the money. He snatched the ball out of the hand that gave it to him and threw it as hard as he could at the bottles, missing them all together. 

He whirled back around, pointing his finger menacingly at Sam. “I demand to know how you did it!” 

Sam laughed. “Crowley, chill out. It’s just a game.” 

“I will not ‘chill out.’ All of these games are rigged. How did you—“

“It’s not an exact science, alright? I threw it and it hit. Doesn’t mean I can win it again,” Sam told him. “So calm down about it.” 

Crowley huffed and walked away. If they were in a cartoon, steam would’ve come out of his ears. 

Charlie hugged Sam. “Thank you for the prize. Now let’s go on that one,” she said, pointing to a ride that took passengers straight up into the air slowly and dropped them straight back down. 

“Uhm, I’m not sure I—“ his protests were cut off by her dragging him toward it. 

Castiel nudged Dean’s hand with his own as they were left to themselves amongst the crowd. Dean silently moved his fingers around Cas’ hand and let him entwine their fingers. “I don’t think I’ve seen Sam that happy in…well, a long friggin time,” Dean said. 

“He is having fun,” Castiel agreed. “Something the Winchesters don’t do very often.” 

Dean gave Cas’ hand a squeeze. “You’re very right about that.” They stood there for a moment silently, watching Sam and Charlie get in line for the ride called The Drop. 

What was next to The Drop caught Castiel’s attention. “Come with me,” he said as he tugged Dean toward it. Dean followed obediently and silently.


End file.
